High School Musical 4: The Dances of the Dances
Plot Barbara Streisand flies in as Troy is about to go to college and kidnaps Gabriella. He takes Ryan, Martha, Chad and Zeke with him and they set out to find her. On the way Mrs. Darbus takes out a ruler and starts slapping them, Zeke bakes her but while doing so he is put in a coma. 45 Toads kill Yoshi during the beginning because Jack Klugman was putted into hospital. Charles Durning makes a new noise and Max Bygraves said it was too loud. Meanwhile, Allen Ford's voice is heard and a singer sings Cry Me a River, Any Place I Hang My Hat is Home and Don't Rain on My Parade. Gabriella combats her by singing We're All in This Together however it makes the windows shatter and Streisand is immune and Trina broke her bones. Bashar Al-Assad comes in the room and sees it. Martha is snacking at Allen Ford as always, she sings I Want Candy by Kidz Bop Kids. She sees the baked Mrs. Darbus and decides to snack on her and the Japanese supercentenarians. 45 Eydie Gormes walk in, then it cause Sabrina Bryan to die with Jiroemon Kimura as their death partner, he died June 12, 2013. Scott Winkler had to talk with Toad for another hour and Kirstie Alley was shown. Eric Sykes was not having work trouble, and Walter Breuning was not looking for the team "Zombie Nation" or "Falling Off the Perch". Etta James found out that Jiroemon has eaten small portions of food, it was Toad's diet. The Charisses come in and Hanae Kimura looks again for Birdo, and Yoshi requested it. Then Zsa Zsa Gabor ate small portions of food again, and Vera Lynn was correct with it. Vera Lynn said on June 12, 2013 "F**kin' dying and I lost!". The present Toad was looking for another Japanese actress or another Japanese supercentenarian. Troy finds out that Martha has eaten the baked Mrs. Darbus and sings Scream all over Birdo in the city of Pembroke, ON. They leave Martha behind. It is just Chad and Troy, they pass West High who sings Elevator by Flo Rida with basketballs, then they throw all the basketballs at Chad and Troy. Troy and Chad run, but the cast of the musical in High School Musical appears and sing Breaking Free which paralyses all of the West High kids except for one person, he sings I'm In Miami B*tch and all the swears cause the musical cast to run away over Allen Ford's face and Jiroemon Kimura is not impressed by the judges' scores. Chad and Troy sing Start of Something New which somehow wakes up all the West High kids, however they are zombies. Suddenly Etta James burst in singing a mash-up of Halo and Sweet Dreams by Beyonce and Birdo was seen, but her powers to not affect the plot at all make it so it doesn't affect the zombies. She fades away without being noticed. The West High zombies sing Already Gone by Kelly Clarkson which leads to Barbara Streisand coming out of her lair. She sings It Had to Be You, Chad and Troy fall to the ground suffering. Tryo pictures Gabriella singing Smile by Charlie Chaplin and gets up to face Barbara Streisand, he sings Party in the USA by Miley Cyrus and One Time by Justin Bieber, Barbara Streisand fall on her knees shuddering and begging for mercy, she sings Mercy by Duffy. The West High sing Take What You Take by Lily Allen which gives Laila Ali energy. She sings a short reprise of Don't Rain on My Parade and Allen Ford's voice is only heard. Then out of no where, the cast of Pembroke, ON from Wipeout Canada and they all falls down and sings Don't Stop Believing, Troy thinks it is going to give him energy but instead, it makes the West High Zombies awesome, more than Maria Filippov because Vera Lynn quits it rights. The Glee cast walks out. Meanwhile somewhere in New Brunswick, Timbaland and Walter Breuning sing The Way I Are, it convinces Barbara Streisand to rob a bank. While she is gone, Troy goes to find Gabriella but she is being protected by a rabid Miley Cyrus, Troy is powerless. He decides to negociate with Streisand. She walks in with Katy Perry singing Waking Up in Vegas, Troy says that he will take hormone pills if she gives Gabriella back, Streisand agrees. As they walk out Justin Bieber sings One Less Lonely Girl and they die of natural causes, the same cause of death for Jiroemon Kimura. Suddenly, Kelly Clarkson, Jerry Lewis, Vera Lynn, Apolo Ohno, Eydie Gorme, Etta James, Nicki Minaj, Timbaland, Katy Perry, Barbara Streisand, and The West High Zombies do a darn thing about the singer Chuck Berry. A complrtly insane Chad, Martha, Mrs. Darbus inside Martha, Zekes dead body and Chuck Norris pop out and they all sing Thriller by Michael Jackson. Cast Main *Zac Efron as Troy Bolton *Vanessa Anne Hudgens as Gabriella Montez *Corbin Bleu as Chad Danforth *Yuhko Kaida as Birdo *Olesya Rulin as Kelsi Nielsen *Lucas Grabeel as Ryan Evans *Ashley Tisdale as Sharpay Evans, Maddie Fitzpatrick *Misao Okawa as Mrs. Chavez (not Hugo Chavez) Supporting Cause Michael Jackson can't join, he died a week after Tomoji Tanabe and was replaced by Walter Breuning. The movie was released in 2010, on April 30, two days before Kama Chinen died. *Barbara Streisand as Herself *Katy Perry as Herself *Maria Gravigi-De Candia as Herself *Miley Cyrus as Herself *Olivia de Havilland as Mrs. Darbus *Joan Fontaine as Unknown Student *Margaret Thatcher as Dead Zombie Female Number 6 *Dee Bradley Baker as Squilliam Fancyson, Perry the Platypus *Chris Warren Jr. as Zeke Baylor *Kaycee Stroth as Martha Cox *Yoshino Tanaka as Herself *Etta James as Herself *Samantha Kelly as Princess Peach *Deanna Mustard as Princess Daisy *Bashar Al-Assad as Himself *Elyse Knox as Herself *Dave Brubeck as Himself *Besse Cooper as Herself *Avril Lavigne as Herself *Daniel Inouye as Himself *Dina Manfredini as Unknown Old Lady *Betty Ford as Mrs. Ford aged 90 *Maria Redaelli-Granoli as Herself *Shakira as Herself *Eunice Sanborn as Herself *Nicki Minaj as Herself *Christina Aguilera as Herself *Vera Lynn as Mrs. Gardiner (not at Cathy Wever) *Zsa Zsa Gabor as Mrs. Munisteri *Kyle Massey as Unknown Male Star *Jim Stynes as Himself *Eric Sykes as Himself *Terue Ashida as 90-year-old announcer *Kelly Clarkson as Herself *Chuck Berry as Rock N Roller *Koto Okubo as 100-year-old woman at East High *Justin Bieber as Himself *Walter Breuning as Himself *Jiroemon Kimura as Oscar Niemeyer, Kirk Douglas and some men over 90 years *Grey DeLisle as Kitty Katswell *No Voice Actor as West High Zombie *Chuck Norris as Himself *Jeralean Talley as Herself *Deanna Mustard as Princess Daisy *Samantha Kelly as Princess Peach *Lea Michelle as Rachel Berry *Lori Alan as Pearl Krabs Invisible *Monique Coleman as Taylor McKessie *Daniella Monet as Trina Vega *Victoria Justice as Tori Vega *Rodger Bumpass as Allen Ford of Pembroke, Squidward Tentacles Basketball Players *Jean Stapleton (Number 1) Musical numbers Kyotango city is changed to West High for the following reason in the movie because all other songs in the movie had more of Jiroemon Kimura than Ravi Shankar. *Pokemon on the list must be introduced before Generation 5. Category:Ontario Category:Unanimous Category:Backbone Category:Pembroke, Ontario Category:Ottawa, Ontario Category:Ottawa and Arnprior Category:Petawawa and Pembroke Category:BATC movies